


The Dagger - Cullen

by whenmysoulsings



Series: Cullen and Ihrá [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Haven (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenmysoulsings/pseuds/whenmysoulsings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cullen's point of view of "Steps in the Dark"</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Dagger - Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> Cullen's point of view of "Steps in the Dark"

“Thank you for this information, Leliana.”

Cullen sat in front of his desk and read the letter Leliana brought him. She was sitting on the edge of it and pointed on a section she had marked with big letters.

“This name was really hard to get. I had to send my best spies because this Lord is so suspicious and not very chatty.”

She yawned and stretched her arms.

“But finally his gardener was very helpful for us…I’ll tell you the details tomorrow. Is that okay for you?”

“Yes, of course.”

It was very late and he was as tired as she was. He was impressed what Leliana and her spies were able to find out. Everything in secret, often without harming anyone physically.  
He took her hand and helped her to stand up from the desk. It was a little bit old-fashioned, he knew that, but all these little gestures came natural to him.

“By the way, Commander Cullen, what do you think about our Inquisitor?”

He felt a soft tingle in his stomach. Whenever he had time to let his thoughts wander he caught himself thinking about Ihrá and felt uncomfortable. What should he answer? He decided to tell the truth.

“I don’t know her enough. I’ve seen her for the first time and all I can say for sure is, that she seems to be a brave woman.” With wonderful eyes, his mind added cheeky.

Satisfied with Cullen’s answer Leliana nodded and wished him a good night. Cullen closed the door and leaned against it with closed eyes. Immediately he could see Ihrá, the way she looked at him at the War Table and he felt a warmth that rising up to his ears.

“I need fresh and cold air.”

He murmured and decided to take a walk through Haven. Furthermore it could be good for the moral of his men to see him still awake and caring for them, although he tried to give them no opportunity that he was not.

Snowflakes fell down slowly and were dancing in the light of the moon. The snow was crunching under his shoes and when Cullen met a group of his men, he talked to them and asked if they need anything. The atmosphere was good and most of them were excited, curious to get information about the woman Andraste send to them. He had not much time to answer all of their questions and encouraged them to get to know her better on their own.

Cullen walked down a small path. Everyone was sleeping and there was only the moonlight brighten up the dark. He turned to the left where the house of the Inquisitor was and saw that her light was still burning. I’m curious to see her tomorrow after breakfast, when she is still awake, he thought and smiled. He was used to sleep less but she must have been really tired and need sleep.  
He was just passing her window when he suddenly saw a dark shadow from the corner of his eyes. Before he was able to react - to draw his sword - he felt his head smashed hard on wood, his feet slipping and something sharp pointed at his throat.

“What the f…”

He opened his eyes and saw directly into familiar eyes. He hadn’t noticed how long and thick her eyelashes were. Now her face (and her dagger) was so close to his he saw her thin brown tattoos on her cheeks, looking like branches of a tree. He could feel her breathe and smell her scent, soften his knees and made his heart beat faster. This five seconds felt like a minute to him.

“Maker’s Breath…I’m sorry, Commander Cullen…”

Still surprised and impressed by her eyes he noticed too late that her grasp around his neck loosen quickly. He slipped down from the window bench with his back directly into the soft snow. He rubbed his throat and tried to stand up. He felt the dagger on his hand and took it. In front of him he saw the Inquisitor uneasy and shy with pink cheeks and flurry in her eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked when he finally stood up and leaned against the wall, taking a deep breathe to focus his mind, her wonderful scent still in his nose.

“Inquisitor, nice to meet you this way.”

Nervously he went through his hair trying to appear as self-reliant as he could. Attacked by a woman who weights not more than a full packed sack of rice. Surely he could catch her and carry her on his shoulder wherever he wants – he could imagine this thought very well and felt his fingers prickle.

“I’m so sorry, Commander. I’m not used to…you know…I’m always aware and…I thought…”

Ihrá said and he saw that she was really sorry.

“No, it’s okay, Inquisitor.“

Commander Cullen replied and made some steps in her direction. The way she stood there, a little lost in this situation, made him feel caring. This was paradox: this tiny person smashed him hardly on the ground – of course she caught him in surprise, but still her grasp had been strong – and now she seemed to be totally confused.

“At last I didn’t want to frighten you.”

He gave her a cheeky grin to lighten the mood and it worked perfectly. Her whole expression changed from one second to another. One hand on her hip, the other hand pushing away a strand of her hair she replied in a disbelieving voice and a feigned indignation in her eyes.

“You think you frighten me? It’s late and dark and someone was sneaking around my window. It would have been irresponsible and stupid not to be prepared.”

Her lips curved to charming smile and he could not stop his mouth to join in. His heart beat a little faster as usual and for one second Cullen wanted to commit himself to the feelings growing slowly in his soul. But he couldn’t. Cullen realized that she was still watching him. He coughed nervously and got a hold on himself, easing his galloping heart. He closed the distance between them with some steps into her direction. She raised her head to look into his face.

“Inquisitor, you are safe here in Haven. My men are out there, patrolling every night. I trust everyone of them. Please be sure, that you can have a safe rest.”

He reached out his hand and hold her dagger in it.

“I think that’s yours.”

She made some steps back until she leaned against the wall. I’m too close to her, he said to himself. I have to keep this in mind when we meet again, I didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable. She took the dagger of his hand.

“Thank you…and, again, sorry.”

Okay legs, it’s time to move now, a voice in his head reminded him but he couldn’t. Her eyes caught him again. Finally he was able to turn around, not a minute too late. Cullen felt his heart beating fast and his face flushed red.

“We’ll meet tomorrow at the War Table. Good night, Inquisitor.”

He went away and was sure that it won’t be easy to find any sleep this night.


End file.
